


Slipping Through Pages

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grammarly edited this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jungle Setting, Jungle monsters, Monsters, Original work - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, please read this, short-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Fiction is never fake, merely one universe’s version of what is real in another’s. Of course, not everyone knows that. Cecilia doesn’t know it either, but she will soon....
Relationships: Jobon/Amy





	Slipping Through Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! This chapter is pretty short, but don’t worry, the next one will be longer.

Cecilia was supposed to be enjoying herself. And she was. If only the music was a little quieter...

She'd just gotten to the part where Jobon rescued Amy from the evil bats in the temple of doom when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She sighed and placed a bookmark on page 152. Cecilia turned.

"What do you want?"

"Honey, I told you to come to this party so you could _socialize_. Not stand in the corner reading." Her mom's forehead was creased with worry.

"But mom, I don't want to. I didn't even want to come!"

"Are you gonna party or what?!?" One of her mom's friends drunkenly shouted. She watched her mom shake her head sadly, and re-enter the fray of the party. Cecilia's mom didn't get it. That sounded a bit cliche, but it was annoyingly accurate. Her mom had always been an extrovert, befriending the new neighbors, or going to crazy parties. But Cecilia was a shy, introverted bookworm. She preferred the lands of fantasy and intrigue over talking to real people. And so far, no one she knew understood that.

She leaned her face against the glass window on the car drive home, staring at the houses as they flashed by in streaks of red and gray and brown. She could read a book nearly anywhere, but a car was not one of those places. An immeasurable amount of time later, they were home. The rest of Cecilia’s evening passed in a blur. Get home, have a snack, take a shower, brush her teeth, grab some pajamas and a couple of books. Soon, today's drama was the least of her worries as she immersed herself in Jobon's latest adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, comment please. If you didn’t, comment please.


End file.
